Stitch
Stitchamoundus I, or just Stitch, was a Sableye and Tiffs fitfh team member in Hoenn before his escape. History Stitchamoundus lived on the Subterraneous Legacy, a underground kingdom which many are after to destroy it and steal its riches. He was born in the royal family of Sableyes, they were the most feared and wealthy of the species that inhabited the Subterraenous Legacy, until one night his family got brutally murdered and possibly even raped by an assasin organization featuring various Ground type Pokemon. Stitchamoundus found a way to run away of the Legacy so he could survive. Stitchamoundus was then chased by members of the organization and finally cornered in a cave tunnel with no end, when suddenly a Metang came and defeated them. After this Stitchamoundus was trained by a group of Metangs and Metagrosses to be the best version of himself, powerful enough to one day take back his position as King. As an adult, Stitchamoundus went to the Subterraneous Legacy again, this time with the Metagross Phalanx, who was of huge help in the war. Stitchamoundus won it and took his position as King back, and would reign glorious for years and years, until he accidentally step on a mini underground volcano when he was taking a walk and was sent flying to the surface, he then hit his head on a huge rock then fell on the ground, when he woke up, he had no memories of his past or present whatsoever. It seems losing his memories caused a huge toll on him, and made him much more timid and scared of things, so it was not hard for him to be captured by humans and used as a prize in Pokepachinko. Stitchamoundus was then given by Tiff, and was given the nickname Stitch, which is surprisingly very close to his true name. Stitch however got his memories back somehow and returned to the Subterraneous Legacy, making him not a member of Tiffs team anymore. Appeareance The same as of a regular Sableye except that he has four arms, and his gem is bigger and heavier than regular Mega Sableyes when he Mega Evolves. Powers, Abilities, Skills Stitch true powers and potential truly shined in when he regained his memories, his attacks were actually powerful and menacing to its opponents and if he wanted to he could sliced his opponents pretty easily with his claws. assumes his biting is very powerful too. Stitch has also the ability to Mega Evolve, making him even more powerful, although he can sometimes be dragged down on the ground because of its weight. He also has complete control over almost all Beldums, Metangs and Metagrosses that were once in the underground, with his Phalanx, Stitch is almost invincible. Moveset: 1.Power Gem 2. Hone Claws 3. Shadow Claw 4. Dark Pulse Type: Dark/Ghost Ability: Keen Eye, Magic Bounce(Mega) Nature: Timid Weaknesses Without its memories, Stitch was a total scaredy cat and weakling, and coudnt handle the weight of its own gem until sometime later on. Relantionships Tiff - Until he got its memory back, Tiff was the only one Stitch truly cared about and could trust on. Trivia * Stitch browses Pornhub, its unknown how theres internet connection on the underground but he does. Category:Male Category:Pokemon Category:Released/Deceased/Escaped